videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
VG Wiki:Featured Articles
Each month VG Wiki features an article on the Main Page under the Featured Article section. A page can be nominated by an user and a discussion will be held for its selection. However, the nominated page must have the following qualities: *Must follow the VG Wiki's Manual of Style. *Must be clear of Maintenance tags. *Must be a decent quality article *Must have no spelling, grammar, or any other type of errors present. Featured Article Archives 2011 January The Nintendo 3DS is an upcoming portable video game system that can produce 3D visuals without the need for special 3D glasses through a process known as autostereoscopy. The Nintendo 3DS was announced on March 23, 2010 but was officially unveiled at that year's Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) on June 15 with the company inviting attendees to play with the handheld. Read more... February Silent Hill: Downpour (revealed at E3 2010 as Silent Hill 8 before confirmation of its true name) is the next major installment in the popular survival horror series, Silent Hill. Like many of the past games, the game incorporates the traditional Silent Hill series gameplay style with a profiling system like Shattered Memories. Read more... March KHCodedlogo.png Khrecodedbox.jpg Kingdom Hearts coded and its remake, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, is an Action RPG and Puzzle game developed by Square Enix, and h.a.n.d. for DS, and published by Square Enix. The game's plot takes place right where Kingdom Hearts II left off. The game was originally released as an episodic game that was only released to Japanese audiences for the NTT DoCoMo cell phone. coded was remade by h.a.n.d., who previously developed Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, for the Nintendo DS. The remake features a bunch of new features and gameplay, including the deck command system introduced in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. April Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, is an Electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu is one of the original set of Pokémon. Pikachu was even featured on the boxart of Pokémon Yellow Version as its mascot and only starter Pokémon. Pikachu is also the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and one of Nintendo's collective mascots. Read More May Ripper Roo is an insane, mutated kangaroo seen throughout the Crash Bandicoot series. Ripper Roo was one of the first mutations created through the use of the Evolvo Ray by Dr. Neo Cortex. Ripper Roo enjoys explosives like TNT Crates and often uses some type in battle. He also is known for his razor sharp toenails, as stated in the first game's instruction manual. Read More June Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a fighting game for Nintendo 3DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The game has many characters from many shows previously shown/currently shown on the kids channel, Cartoon Network. The game was developed by Papaya Studio and published by Crave Entertainment. Read More July Wheatley (also known as an Intelligence Dampening Sphere) is a loose personality construct from Portal 2 with an English West country accent (more specifically a Bristol accent). He serves as an ally to Chell in the single-player campaign and later serves as the main antagonist of the second half of the game. He was one of many cores seen awakening at the end of the original Portal. Read More August This month's featured article is the current featured article at the moment. View it on the home page.